Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Wowimjarred Co.
Presentation Day 1: Welcome! Welcome to the Wowimjarredco. Showcase! Here we have alot of information of Super Smash Crash and a brand new console! First let's talk about SSC! It will have more characters then the previous installments,in fact I will tell you some of the veterans MARIO DONKEY KONG PEACH BOWSER YOSHI PIKACHU NESS LINK SAMUS KIRBY KING DEDEDE FOX WARIO More characters TBA don't worry. Your probably wondering about the new Console, that is tomorrow. Day 2: New console! Good morning fans! Today I will go over my new console THE NEWT! This is the first handheld home console ever made... (Insert logo here) It will have HD graphics and special events such as a free game on Christmas Day, if you want to have your game on it JUST ASK ME or mrdjthompson. To end the day..... "Mario and link are fighting on battlefield" "A flat man floats down from the sky" PAPER MARIO JOINS THE BATTLE!! "Paper Mario slams his hammer at link" "Mario throws a fireball at at Paper Mario" "Paper Mario reflects the fireball with a shiny sticker" So? Did you like anything from today? See ya tomorrow! Day 3: Character madness! Welcome to day 3! Today we will showcase CHARACTERS in SUPER SMASH CRASH! Let's begin. "Paper Mario stands in victory" "But then" MR GAME AND WATCH JOINS THE BATTLE! "G&w splashs oil at PM" "PM IS DEFEATED" "A man comes from the shadows with a tool" "SHOVEL KNIGHT JOINS THE BATTLE!" "SHovel Knight fights G&w" "But then" "Pikachu and......." "RAYMAN" "Appear to fight" "Pikachu is losing" "Until a smash ball appears" "Pikachu gets the smash ball" "BECOMING...." "RAICHU" "The battle ends in a tie" "Until a uninvited guest appears" So? What about the day did you like the most? Day 4: Other info Welcome to Day 4! Today we will talk about SSC once again.... Stages *Battlefield: Nothing much has changed. *Final destination: Nothing much has changed *Super Mario Bros: This is a traveling Stage that brings you to multiple places in mario history Sonic and Pit Sonic and Pit will return! Pit will have His Guides And sonic will have something similar... Heres a sneak peek Sonic: I don't like this guy... Tails: Why not? Sonic: Well lets see he has a mustache Like egghead. Tails:*sigh* Sonic: he's fat like egghead. Tails: I get it, but Mario is a hero where he's from.... Sonic: I still don't like him.... Tails: remember to watch out for his fireballs. Sonic: I always do. Cool huh? Tower of smash Yes the leak from SSB4 is here! There's 60 floors 3 doors on each floor the doors will bring you to a battle a target smash or a boss. The bosses could be: *Grand Goomba *King Boo *Heavy Lobster *Dark Matter *Ridley *Metal Sonic *TBA See you tomorrow! Day 5: The Story Welcome to day 5! Remember the subspace emissary this is similar to that. "A mysterious Force is stealing emotions and Turning the smashers into mindless slaves, it's up to the heroes and villains to team up and stop this." Also some characters want to say hi Mega man and villager return to battle! The ice climbers are back on top! Shulk is really feeling it! And Dry bowser joins the battle!!? Yes dry bowser, he is NOT a clone don't worry... Today was short but I have BIG plans for tomorrow... Day 6: New Console part 2 Welcome to day 6! Today we will Talk about random games for the newt. Pac-Man Tennis a simple tennis game with Namco bandai characters Shy guy parade This was a idea I got after I saw captain toad: treasure tracker, shyguy parade is a 3d lemmings style Game about bowser getting kidnapped by WART the frog king, and all of bowser's minions Are hypnotizeD except The shyguys. Triggerbound Made by fusion studios SSC Olimar and Pac-Man return to battle! See ya tomorrow! Day 7: ??? "Pokèmon theme plays" "Pikachu and Greninja are fighting" "A bike appears" "Excitebiker rides in!" "All of a sudden a tall figure appears" "Mewtwo strikes back!" "A gameplay of the characters" "Meanwhile a character is watching" ??: how dare they! I deserve to be in the game more then them! PICHU RETURNS TO hahaha I can't even say it Jk guys jk "Before pichu can finish, a character attacks him" ROY RETURNS TO BATTLE! "Gameplay of Roy" Super Smash Crash for The Newt! Coming soon... I hope you enjoyed this showcase, see you next year! Note: pichu is not playable Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014